


You Belong With Me

by hyunchanee_exo



Series: You Belong With Me [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, BaekYeon - Freeform, Biker Chanyeol, ChanBaek - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Baekhyun is in a rocky relationship with Taeyeon, a popular girl from school. Chanyeol is his nerdy best friend who hides secrets from him.(A darker take on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me MV)





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so here's another Chanbaek one shot from me lol and this is my first time writing Taeyeon as a sort-of antagonist lmao so yeah, please expect some errors and typos here and there since I'm not a good editor at all and my writing still kind of sucks I guess hehehe anyway, I hope you love this!

_“So babe, prom's going to be in a few days!"_ Taeyeon chirps happily. _"We should wear something matchy! I heard that underclass bitch Joohyun plans to beat me as the most well-dressed so we have to work hard. What do you think should we wear?"_

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums, pretending to be thinking when his mind is actually just drifting away into space, not really paying attention to the phone call while tossing his soccer ball. "I don't know, I'm fine with anything."

_"How about white? What do you think?"_

"Hmm, I'm not sure. People might mistake you as someone attending a funeral or something. Or you're the corpse itself."

Baekhyun only realizes how stupid he was for not being careful with his humour when Taeyeon shrieks into the call.

_"Why are you such a fucking jerk?!"_

Baekhyun's startled at his girlfriend's sudden outburst.

"Look, Taeyeon, I'm sorry I was just joking-"

_"Joking?! I'm not laughing, am I?! This what I hate about you! You think you're so funny when literally the only one who laughs at your jokes is that lanky friend of yours who share the same shit humour as you do!"_

Baekhyun frowns, not liking how this conversation is going to. "Don't bring Chanyeol into this, Taeyeon."

_"Speaking about that nerd, you're almost always with him these days. You never make time for me! Are you tired of me now? You don’t even come to wait for me to end rehearsals now! You’re such a useless boyfriend!”_

Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair, frustrated as he remains passive despite that fact that he seriously wanted to shout at his diva girlfriend for being so irritating and irksome. He’s seriously not up for her bullshit today, not when he failed his Physics exams earlier because he had to go with her to a party he did not even want to go to yesterday when he could have literally went to his best friend's place for tutoring.

 _“So, what are you going to say for yourself?”_ she haughtily demands after her long rant. Baekhyun swears he’s now kind of partially deaf for how high-pitched and loud her voice has been.

“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I honestly didn't really think that joke through,” he says with his most sickeningly sweet voice. “And for not making time for you, I'm also sorry. I have soccer practice too and the season is ending soon. You know this, Taeyeon. You’re going to cheer for us after all.”

There’s a silence for a few seconds before Taeyeon finally sighs daintily.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ she whispers. _"I'm just… I've just been so stressed out these days. I'm really sorry for taking it all out on you. I love you, please forget about this."_

Baekhyun sighs heavily. "Alright. It's almost ten already, have you done your skincare routine? You might break out. You ate something oily."

_"Oh that's right! Thanks for reminding me! Goodnight!"_

Without even letting Baekhyun reply, the call ends, leaving him to the silent buzzing. Baekhyun breathes out heavily once more. He turns his head to the side and just as he does so, he makes eye contact with a familiar pair of eyes from a window just across his.

Baekhyun sits up, smiling at his best friend, Chanyeol. He lives just next door and their windows were right across each other. He's sitting on his bed, smiling at Baekhyun in a comforting manner. His hair's still damp with a towel hung across his neck, probably fresh from a shower. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol reaches out to his sketchpad and marker, lying just beside his stacks of books and notebooks. The brunette grins and reaches for his own from under the bed, since Chanyeol probably wanted to say something. Pushing back his nerdy glasses, Chanyeol looks up, flashing a questioning gaze as he lifts his sketchpad.

**U okay?**

Baekhyun looks down at his sketchpad and writes. He then lifts it up as he pouts cutely.

**Yeah. Just girl drama.**

The brunette writes again.

**I don't understand girls. Think I should get a boyfriend?**

Chanyeol laughs, and Baekhyun could almost hear it inside his head. A clear, husky and deep sound that always made the brunette smile unconsciously, which he does now.

Baekhyun watches his best friend, waiting for a response, but minutes pass and Chanyeol only stares at his book. He's probably studying. He shouldn't disturb him.

The brunette smiles at the studying form of his best friend before he stands up to pull the curtains. He then slumps his back against the glass, his heart already racing at that little interaction. It's been reacting this way to whatever Chanyeol did ever since he found out that he had feelings for him. Everything would have been easier if Baekhyun just confessed his feelings to Chanyeol, but he's too chicken to do just that. It was Taeyeon who asked him to be her boyfriend first and he just accepted, hoping he moves on from loving his best friend who has never showed any interest towards him at all. He's never asked, but Chanyeol is probably as straight as a ruler. Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol's never had a boyfriend as far as he knows, and Baekhyun knows a lot.

The brunette sighs depressingly at his luck as he peeks a bit through his curtain to glance at his best friend for the last time. Much to his amusement, he sees Chanyeol dancing horrendously to probably some idol group song again.

What a dork.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun isn't a fan of dates that Taeyeon organizes since they always end up with them being in some person's party where the brunette would always feel out of place, but he has to put up with her even against his will.

After slipping on some casual clothes, Baekhyun leaves his house and makes his way down the benches where he told Taeyeon to pick him up.

By the time he reaches the benches, Baekhyun pauses on his tracks when he sees Chanyeol sitting on the bench, his white hair more vibrant than yesterday (probably because he dyed them again), while he wears a white shirt underneath a pastel blue polo shirt matched up with plain jeans. The sight didn't fail to make him smile as he walks up to him, heart racing just the slightest bit.

"Hey," Baekhyun greets as he sits next to him. His eyes catches the movement of something white on Chanyeol's lap, and it was only then when he notices that there's a cat there.

"Hey Baekhyun," Chanyeol greets. He lifts the kitten up which looked so tiny in his large hand. He takes his paw and waves it at Baekhyun then he says in an obnoxious girly voice, "Hi Baekhyun, I'm Aeri!"

Baekhyun coos and reaches out to rub the kitten, but honestly, the one he really wants to rub is Chanyeol because he's so adorable. It mewls, enjoying the attention from Baekhyun before the brunette leans back against the bench.

"Where did you get it?" Baekhyun asks, finger tickling the cat's back. "You can't own a pet, Mrs. Park will rage on you and your younger brother has a dog."

"Rescued it up from a tree," Chanyeol says. "Sehun honestly wouldn't mind, he likes cats all the same but yeah, Mom won't be happy. I'll go to Kyungsoo and see if Kyungmi wants to adopt this kitty."

"Kyungmi already has five cats," Baekhyun points out. "But I'm sure she'll take the cutie."

"Yeah, hopefully. Anyway, what brings you here?" Chanyeol asks. "You going somewhere? You never usually go out during weekends."

"Yeah," Baekhyun answers, crossing his knees. "I have to come with Taeyeon today."

"Where are you going if I may ask?"

Baekhyun shrugs. "Prom outfit shopping. And it's kind of a date as well."

"Hmm, well that's interesting."

Baekhyun hums. "How about you, Yeol? Who are you taking to prom?"

Chanyeol shrugs as he tickles the cat's chin. "I don't plan on going." He glances up at Baekhyun and suddenly smiles so brightly. He reaches out, leaning in close. A hint of red touches Baekhyun's cheeks as the man leans closer. The brunette could only stare, hypnotized with his smile, his expressive eyes, his scent….

If only he could be with Chanyeol.

"There's a flower in you hair," Chanyeol says as he finally leans away, showing Baekhyun a little flower. "Probably fell from a tree. Here," he drops the little thing in Baekhyun's hand.

The loud blaring of a horn startles the two of them and the cat.

"Baekhyun!"

It was Taeyeon. Baekhyun misses the way Chanyeol glares at the girl as she takes off her glasses. She flashes Baekhyun a dazzling smile and gestures at him seductively to come to her.

Baekhyun sighs and gives Chanyeol a helpless look.

_Please make me stay._

The other male purses his lips into a tight-lipped smile and ushers him to go. Baekhyun's heart sinks as he waves at him hesitantly and walks over to his girlfriend's red Convertible. He gets in and he's immediately attacked by Taeyeon's soft lips.

It doesn't feel right at all.

 

* * *

 

The tension across the field is high as Baekhyun eyes the ball being tossed around at the left side. Screams were loud and overwhelming along with the wild cheering from the cheerleading squad, but all Baekhyun could hear is the sound of his harsh breathing and his heart beating, ringing in his ears. This was the last game of the season and they've made it this far. This game will determine whether their school will keep their winning streak for the last five years or not.

They have to win this.

Baekhyun's team members suddenly get heated up as they run towards the goal with the opponents hot on their heels. The brunette runs, eyeing the ball and occasionally glaring at the giant player from the other team who was blocking his way.

"Baekhyun!" he hears their captain shout at him. He runs forward, but the annoying opponent blocks his path.

"Get out of my fucking way!" Baekhyun yells in frustration as he begins bounding left to right in an attempt to veer the other player off his sense of direction. The ball flies, and all Baekhyun could do is helplessly stare at it as a player from the other team catches it.

Baekhyun glances at his opponent, veins buzzing when he sees that he's distracted. The ball isn't too far from their side, so Baekhyun swiftly runs around the distracted opponent who had been blocking him. He breathes out, fastening his pace and when he's finally close enough, he extends his leg and slides across the ground, kicking the ball away from the opponent and enabling his members to get a hold on it. Their offense kicks the ball into the air then another member headbutts it into the net and…

"Goal!" Their team captain exclaims as everyone rushes towards Baekhyun, lifting his petite body up as they make their way towards their side of the bleachers, crowning him as their MVP. Everyone supporting them were off their tops, the band playing a frantic congratulatory tune and the cheerleaders running towards them.

As Baekhyun is set back down on the ground, his eyes start to search for his own cheerleader, confused when he doesn't quickly see her because she is usually the one he first notices with her golden locks and her attention-grabbing aura.

When he does finally see her, Baekhyun is washed over with confusion when he sees Taeyeon with another player from his team, his arm around her waist as she flirtatiously talks to him complete with touching and the close proximity.

Annoyed, Baekhyun stalks towards the couple. Carefully controlling his temper, he says, "Taeyeon, what are you doing?"

The two stop and look to his direction. Taeyeon raises an eyebrow in her snobby way and eyes him up and down.

"Well hello there Baekhyun," she waves at him daintily with her perfectly manicured fingers. "Congratulations."

Baekhyun scrunches his eyebrows. "W-What is this? Are you cheating on me?"

Taeyeon looks at the male in front of her, back at Baekhyun  then she breaks out into a fit of giggles.

"It's not cheating if we're not together."

"But we still are together, you never broke up with me," Baekhyun says matter-of-factly.

"Well I am now," Taeyeon smiles at him before turning her attention to the other soccer player. Baekhyun could only shake his head in disbelief as he backs up and runs away, completely annoyed for having to keep up with a dumb bitch like that.

"Baekhyun!"

The brunette stops on his tracks when he hears that one familiar voice that he's actually happy to hear. He turns around and smiles at his best friend, who looks so adorkable with his school mascot hat and his hoodie which bore Baekhyun's jersey number.

"Hey," Chanyeol pants, probably exhausted from cheering so much. "Are you okay?"

Baekhyun purses his lips as he scratches his head.

"Yeah, probably…" he answers uncertainly.

Chanyeol hums, unimpressed. It was stupid to pretend in front of this person who had known him for like his whole life. He'll see right through him so easily.

"Yeah actually, I'm not," Baekhyun sighs, shoulders drooping. "I feel so pissed off. My girlfriend just threw me away like trash."

Chanyeol chuckles, rubbing his high-bridged nose. "Baekhyun, you are - _were_ \- dating Kim Taeyeon. You should have known that every man she dates has an expiry date. "

"I know, but we lasted for five months," Baekhyun shrugs. "That's a long time. I actually got to like her. Now what am I going to do? My suit for prom matches with hers, do I still have to wear it?"

The taller shrugs. "I don't know. Why don't I help you forget about that for awhile? Let's grab pizza after you change. You stink."

Baekhyun punches Chanyeol's shoulder, laughing as they walk away with the taller praising him for how cool he looked when he did that sliding thing with his leg, then he proceeded to ask if he had wounds or something. Baekhyun only smiles as he shakes his head, eyes expressing his gratefulness for Chanyeol being there for him.Someone like him in his life is enough. Chanyeol's nice, always letting Baekhyun do what he wants. He's caring, making sure Baekhyun knows the lessons like the back of hand and asks if he eats properly since soccer is a tedious sport. And he's loving, even if it was not enough for Baekhyun.

Just like this, he is contented.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun sighs as he looks at his own reflection in the mirror. It was prom night, and he's already dressed up in this suit which terribly reminded him of his ex. He didn't have any other choice, though. His father's old prom outfit was an option, but it's one that he will never consider.

He doesn't look bad at all. If anything, Baekhyun thinks he looks dashing. His hair is styled into a comma, eyes spiced up with black eyeshadow, lips tender than the usual cracked and dry condition and the suit that hugged his figure quite well.

But despite this, Baekhyun doesn't feel excited at all. He sits on his bed, glancing out of the window towards his best friend who was on his bed diligently working on something from the textbook.

Chanyeol feels the gazes thrown at him, so he looks up. An instant smile crosses his lips when he meets eye contact with Baekhyun. He then reaches for his sketchpad, so Baekhyun does too.

 **U okay?** He writes, like he always does.

Baekhyun flashes him a reply.

**Maybe. Quite a bit. I'm fine.**

Chanyeol is unconvinced as he answers.

**Really now?**

**Really.**

**If you say so.**

A knock comes on Baekhyun's door. He puts his sketchpad down as he yells, "Yeah?"

"Baekhyun! Aren't you coming out yet? Your friends are waiting!"

"I'll be out in a minute!"

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol, who is giving him a questioning look so he simply shrugs before writing something again.

**Are you sure you're not coming?**

Chanyeol pouts cutely as he flashes his answer.

**No, studying :(**

Baekhyun nods.

**Wish you were :( It will probably be more fun with you around :(**

Chanyeol could only smile at him apologetically.

 

* * *

 

Prom is supposed to be making all sorts of unforgettable memories that they will be talking and laughing about in thirty years, but that's not the case for Baekhyun at all. While his friends danced with their partners, he's left alone at the bleachers, drinking punch as if it was alcohol. A couple of people who had been pining for him has asked him to dance, but he declined so partially it was his fault why tonight was dragging out on him.

He didn't want to be here.

Baekhyun throws his cup over his shoulder, hitting an unsuspecting student in the head as he makes his way towards the door. As expected, there were teachers there guarding and when he comes close enough, they narrow their eyes at him and were about to tell him how it's not allowed to leave but Baekhyun speaks first.

"Teachers, can I go home?" Baekhyun tries his best to look as constipated as possible but at the same time as if he was trying not to show his pain like most people would in real life. "I may have eaten something and my stomach hurts…"

Since it's absolutely inconvenient to have a student fainting, vomiting or shitting during prom, the teachers have no choice but to let Baekhyun go. As he walks down the hall, he supports himself by leaning against the wall, constantly grunting and groaning to let the teachers know how much he's struggling. Once he's out of sight, Baekhyun stands up and runs down the hallway towards freedom.

Upon exiting the school, Baekhyun is faced by another dilemma. It was late into the night and there aren't any transportation to help him travel home at all. But the good chill of the night coaxes him into submitting for an adventure. And so, Baekhyun starts walking, letting his feet drag him wherever they would take him.

Lots of shady people might get their hands on him, but Baekhyun didn't care about it much. He's a master in _hapkido_ and can kick your balls goodbye so he's not really worried for himself because he can handle it well.

As Baekhyun walks on, he gets himself lost in some part of town that he did not recognize (he's a homebody despite his popularity). He looks around for awhile and continues on walking trying to find a path that led back to the road but doesn't find it at all.

"Where the fuck even am I?" he mutters to himself as he fishes his phone out and tries to contact his friends to come pick him up. But the signal is low, so he lifts the device up to catch at least two bars.

Suddenly, strong lights shine on the brunette, blinding for a moment. He lifts an arm over his eyes, squinting to take a closer look as to where the light is from.

"Stay where the fuck you are!"

Baekhyun screams in an unmanly voice, startled when he sees a bunch of men on motorcycles a few meters ahead. He quickly backs up on his heels and turns around, screaming maniacally on the top of his lungs as he runs away despite the warning. The motorcycles roared to life and went after him.

Was he going to die? Who are these people even? Why are they even chasing after him? Those were the questions that Baekhyun had in mind, but he didn't want to stick around for long to know the answer.

"Baekhyun!"

The brunette looks over his shoulder, terrified all the more when one of the men calls out to him. He scrambles away, glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was a safe distance away from them but at one point, he doesn't see the steps in front of him so he stumbles down, crying out as he falls on his butt.

"Baekhyun, what the fuck!"

The brunette scrambles up to his feet to run again, but a black, sleek motorbike appears in front of him. He eyes the man mounted on it in fear and he steps back to run, but discovers that the others had surrounded him.

"What do you want from me?" Baekhyun asks in a shaking voice. He hears the man in front of him sighs before he takes off his helmet and shakes his head. The brunette's jaw slacks when he discovers who it is.

"K-Kyungsoo?" he stammers, eyes wide as he stares at his lab partner. He can't believe what he was looking at. The gentle but feisty Do Kyungsoo in laboratory class was right in front of him, dressed up in leather with his hair brushed up. He looks so different that he almost could not recognize him if not for those big eyes and the heart-shaped lips.

"How did you get here?" Kyungsoo asks. "Weren't you at prom?"

"Y-Yeah, I got b-bored…" Baekhyun stutters, still in disbelief as he points at the other male with a shaking finger. "B-But Kyungsoo… You…"

"Who is this person, Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun's lab partner smiles at someone from behind him. "Ah, it's just someone from school who got lost, Yixing-hyung."

The brunette turns around to see that the other bikers have taken their helmets off. Baekhyun's surprised to see that most of them looked young and there were familiar faces from school.

"Oh, it's Byun Baekhyun," someone he recognizes as Kim Jongin who is a close friend of Kyungsoo's smirks at him devilishly. "What a lovely surprise."

"H-Hey, Jongin," Baekhyun manages to greet despite his fear.

"Why are you here, Baekhyun?" someone asks and this time, Baekhyun is more shocked to see who it was.

"Sehun?!" Baekhyun exclaims. "Why are you here?! Your mom is going to be so mad, it's past eleven! Bedtime for you is ten!"

A blush touches Sehun's cheeks as the other bikers chuckle.

"W-Well she's out of town for a month and Dad's cool," Sehun says bashfully. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Does your brother know about this?!"

Sehun only shrugs. "Chanyeol-hyung is another story. And you still haven't answered my question! Why aren't you dancing the night away with your bitch of a princess?"

Baekhyun scowls. "We broke up, and prom is boring."

"Hmm, so you think venturing into unknown and shady territory is a better alternative?" Jongin chuckles. "You're wild, Prince Baekhyun."

The brunette could only scratch his head sheepishly.

"Hmm, Baekhyun right?" the one Kyungsoo called Yixing-hyung asks.

"Y-Yeah," he replies.

"Well, we have a little contest coming up that is taking place in my private track. Want some thrill tonight? Be the prize."

"Yixing-hyung," Kyungsoo says nervously. "That's a bit…"

"I think that's nice," Jongin smirks. "Baekhyun will enjoy the night. I already know who's going to be the winner."

"I-I'm not sure," Baekhyun rubs his arm. "But it sounds interesting…"

"Cool!" Yixing says as he claps his hands, dimples showing as he smiles and Kyungsoo knows he's definitely thinking about something evil. "You can ride with Kyungsoo. The track isn't that far off."

"Here," Kyungsoo hands him his helmet.

"How about you?" Baekhyun asks worriedly as he gets on behind his friend.

"I won't throw us off track, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm worried about your goddamn head. It needs protection."

"I don't have any other protective equipment here besides a condom, so shush Bakehyun, put it on and hold on tight to me. We're going fast."

Baekhyun does as he's told, scared at the shift of Kyungsoo's speech. He clutches onto the other's leather jacket and when he senses that Baekhyun's ready, Kyungsoo revs the engine up and zooms away.

"S-Slow down!" Baekhyun shrieks as he buries his helmet-covered face into Kyungsoo's back. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE- HNNGGGGGHH!"

"Stop whining like a  little bitch!" Kyungsoo screams before laughing as he throws his head back and relinquishes the cool air slapping his face.

Throughout the ride, Baekhyun's pressed up against Kyungsoo's back, eyes shut while muttering prayers to the heavens to let him live through this day and not die yet. He still wants to spend the weekend over at Chanyeol's house playing video games and the latest Just Dance.

Baekhyun wouldn't have noticed that they've reached their destination when Kyungsoo didn't shake him off and yell at him that they've arrived. Gingerly, Baekhyun takes off the helmet, opening his eyes just to widen even more when he's struck by awe at the whole place.

"Welcome to the EXODUS Club's private track," Kyungsoo says, spreading his arms out. "You're in for a great time."

Baekhyun looks around sees that the others have crowded around with other bikers, indulging in chatter.

"Come on, I'll introduce you the others," Kyungsoo says, taking Baekhyun's wrist to pull him towards the clump of people.

"Hey guys," Kyungsoo greets and everyone looks towards their direction. Baekhyun blushes, conscious of the attention given to him.

"Who's the pretty suited up friend of yours?" an unfamiliar face says as he eyes Baekhyun up curiously.

"This is Byun Baekhyun, a good friend of a couple of us," Kyungsoo coolly introduces himself. "We've assigned him as our prize for tonight's little contest."

"Oh wow, Park's in for a treat."

Baekhyun did not know what that meant, but the amused smile across Kyungsoo's face makes him a bit nervous. Who the hell is this Park anyway?

"I'm Luhan by the way," a pretty man introduces himself, taking Baekhyun's hand in his. "I'm glad you're friends with Kyungsoo, he doesn't know how to socialize well."

"Hyung," Kyungsoo warns him, which Luhan only laughs off.

"So anyways, this cutie right over here is Minseok, the one glaring at me is Jongdae, that tall sick-looking hottie is Zitao, you already know Yixing and this is Junmyeon, our club head."

Baekhyun could only bow at each person he's introduced to, not knowing what to say since he's as anti-social as someone considered popular in school can get.

In the midst of chatter, Luhan suddenly stops talking as he looks over Baekhyun's shoulder. The sound of engine roaring signifies the arrival of another person, so out of curiosity, he turns, just to see another biker enter the scene. He wasn't wearing a helmet, so Baekhyun could see the biker wearing a pair of sunglasses and with a mop of brushed up blonde hair.

"Oh, Kris is here," Luhan says. He waves enthusiastically the newcomer. "Hey, Kris!"

The man named Kris gets off his motorbike and coolly takes off his sunglasses, slipping it into his jacket pocket.

"Do y'all have alcohol, I feel dull," he asks.

"Later," Junmyeon says. "When the contest ends. We can't have you hazy when you're driving."

"Hmm, would have preferred a buzz in my system." Kris finally notices Baekhyun, who was hiding behind Kyungsoo. "Who's that cutie behind you, Soo?"

"Oh!" Luhan suddenly grabs Baekhyun wrist, causing the highschooler to let out a startled yelp. "This is Baekhyun, the prize for tonight!"

Kris eyes him up and down then shrugs. "Cute enough. Do you know how to cook, babe?"

"Yes," Baekhyun answers out of confusion.

"Then if I win, you'll have to cook anything I want."

Baekhyun gulps, pressured.

Kris smiles at him, gummy and actually kind of youthful. His eyes veer off and settles on someone at the back. A smirk crosses his lips as he lifts his hand, "Oh, Park."

Baekhyun follows the eyes of the others. The brunette didn't hear a single thing, but there was a newcomer. This person was mounted on a classy white motorbike, his outfit that consists of an eye-catching white leather jacket, ripped jeans, boots and white helmet matching well with the vehicle. There's something familiar about the figure, but Baekhyun couldn't pinpoint it.

Only when the person took off his helmet did Baekhyun realize why that was so.

"Am I dreaming?" Baekhyun mutters to himself as messy white hair comes into view along with the face of his best friend, Chanyeol. Why was he seeing Chanyeol on this person's face?

Time seems to slow down as Baekhyun stares at the person. Chanyeol who doesn't seem like Chanyeol tilts his head up, brushing his fingers through his hair as little droplets of sweat flies to the air. A tongue peeks out past his mouth as he licks his bottom lip in such a tantalizing way. The man scrunches his eyebrows then he gets off his motorbike. It was weird, how Baekhyun's so hypnotized with him.

"Chanyeol, fashionably late as ever," Minseok snickers as he lifts his fist, which Chanyeol pumps with his own.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun stammers. He heard that right, didn't he? Minseok called him.

The white-haired man looks at the brunette at the mention of his name.

Baekhyun flutters his eyelashes shyly as he rubs his arm. "I have a bestfriend also named Chanyeol… but he doesn't have a motorbike..."

"Hmm," Chanyeol hums nonchalantly. "Well maybe your best friend's not all what he seems." He then turns to Kyungsoo. "Why is he here?"

"He got lost so we brought him here," Kyungsoo says. "I wanted to bring him home but Yixing suggests he becomes the prize and he strangely agreed to it."

Chanyeol nods absent-mindedly as he fishes out a lollipop from within his pockets. Baekhyun's all eyes as the other male unwraps it and places it in his mouth, not missing the little lick he did before putting it in.

"Well, should we start the contest?" he says as he walks back over to his bike. "I'm a bit impatient."

"Ooh, Chanyeol has his eyes on the prize," Minseok teases, which he only ignores.

"Jongdae? Mind to start it now?" Junmyeon asks. "Looks like our best biker is fired up."

"Kris, are you nervous?" Zitao asks teasingly.

The blonde rolls his eyes and pinches the other's cheek. "Am not. Chanyeol can't always win. I want to win the cutie. I miss eating something less sophisticated than the dishes cooked at home."

The crowd disperses to proceed to the safe audience zone. Before following everyone, Baekhyun runs towards Chanyeol and grabs his hand, familiar and warm.

"Chanyeol."

The male turns to Baekhyun. He takes the lollipop out of his mouth and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What do ya need?"

"What's going on?" Baekhyun asks. "I'm confused. And you… are you really my Chanyeol? The dorky next-door-neighbour-slash-my-bestfriend-since-diapers?"

Chanyeol smirks evilly as he closes in the distance between them. He hooks a finger around Baekhyun's chin and tilts it up. His breath is of the smell of the strawberry flavouring from the lollipop and of something else that drives Baekhyun crazy.

"You don't completely know anyone Baekhyun, even yourself," Chanyeol mutters, hard eyes boring into the brunette's. "So let me just quickly win this and I'll teach you everything you need to know in bed, preferably under me."

Chanyeol gives him a last scorching look before popping his lollipop back in to his mouth as makes his way back to his bike, leaving Baekhyun's face heat up and his brain fizzling because what the fuck, this version of Chanyeol was scary but undeniably hot at the same time. The way he carries himself, the way he talks, his eyes, those lips…

Baekhyun's about to bust a nut.

"Okay!" Jongdae screams into the microphone, earning glares from his friends. "This is the most-awaited showdown between Kris and Chanyeol!"

"Just start it already!" Kyungsoo yells from the sidelines.

"Shut the fuck up Kyungsoo, this is my time to shine," Jongdae sasses through the mic. "So anyway, the prize will be the hand of our lovely Byun Baekhyun. You can do anything to him, just make sure it's consensual. I'm looking at you Park Chanyeol, I'm serious. The kid looks like he's gonna cry off his prom make-up off any minute. And Zitao, learn how to cook so your boyfriend doesn't go pushing prizes to their limits for his own satisfaction."

"Whatever!" Zitao screeches.

Baekhyun feels likes he's about to faint. What was Chanyeol going to do to him?

"Jongdae, I'll stop giving you the emcee position if you continue blabbering up there!" Junmyeon shouts.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh. Get ready!" Baekhyun looks at the bikers poised at the starting line. This time, thankfully, Kris was using a helmet. Baekhyun admires the two of them for looking so cool on those motorbikes, especially Chanyeol. What a man.

"Three! Two! One! Start~!"

Baekhyun's mouth drops as he watches Chanyeol zoom down the track in an amazing speed despite the fact that Kris and him just took off at the exact same time. He was too quiet as he makes his rounds around the track.

"Chanyeol and his Ghost are a match sent from heaven," Jongin chuckles. "Both are mysterious and deep. Full of secrets. All covered up with silence."

"I can't believe he's the nerdy best friend I've known for years," Baekhyun sighs. "How many secrets is he hiding from me?"

"Well Chanyeol really is a nerd, actually," Sehun jumps in. "It's just that, you know, he changes persona. It's creepy, but you'll get used to it. And it's not a diagnosis of a mental illness too. It's just how he always has been."

Baekhyun only nods, amazed as Chanyeol continues zooming around with Kris lagging behind. When he finally finishes, everyone simply claps their hands as if it wasn't much of a shock at all.

"He's a fucking psycho," Baekhyun mutters under his breath.

"And our winner is - no fucking surprise at all and it's getting boring - Chanyeol!" Jongdae announces, watching with heavy criticism as the white-clad biker zooms past the tracks and stops in front of Baekhyun. He takes off his helmet and tosses it to him, barely even catching it.

"Wear it and get on," Chanyeol says, gaze intense on Baekhyun that he had no choice but let his move to Chanyeol's wishes.

Baekhyun's genuinely terrified, not knowing what Chanyeol will do to him. He's sheepish and shy as he clutches on to Chanyeol's white leather jacket. Chanyeol tenses, clicks his tongue then grabs Baekhyun's hands, pulling him closer to him and wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

"You're going to fall off like that," Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun's blushing, having no idea why he's so flustered when he's been in more intimate positions with his best friend before. He's caught up in the way his heart's racing and the feel of Chanyeol in his arms, not even aware of the fact that Chanyeol had revved his engine up and they sped away to wherever Chanyeol plans on taking him.

At this point, Baekhyun doesn't care anymore.

Baekhyun only gains back his senses when Chanyeol pushes him into a room, closing the door before slamming him against it. A gasp leaves Baekhyun's lips as the air is knocked out of his system.

"You look ravishing tonight," Chanyeol rasps, cupping the brunette's cheek. His thumb presses against his lips, pressing at the soft flesh as he eyes them with a kind of hunger that has Baekhyun's throat drying up.

Chanyeol smirks, amused by the dazed look on the other's face. He leans in closer, bringing his lips to Baekhyun's ear. "Didn't you say before that you wanted prom night to be memorable?"

The brunette could only gulp, not finding his voice.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol says with warning. "Talk."

"Y-Yes…" he whispers.

Chanyeol hums as he traces a finger across his jaw. "Would you want me to fulfill that for you?"

Baekhyun finds himself nodding, pushing himself into Chanyeol's void.

Baekhyun stops a moan from leaving his lips when he feels Chanyeol's lips latch on to a sensitive spot on his neck. His hands immediately shoot up to clench the taller man's shirt just for something to hold on to. He barely stops another one when Chanyeol licks the spot, chuckling darkly at the little noise before planting hard, wet kisses across the outline of his jaw, making way towards his lips.

Chanyeol stops to stare at Baekhyun's vulnerable condition - eyes shut, teeth dug into his bottom lip, cheeks red and he's breathless.

"Baekhyun look at me."

The forceful voice makes Baekhyun open his eyes. Just as he does, tears fall down his cheeks - but Chanyeol remains cold and unfamiliar.

"You're so perfect," Chanyeol whispers as he leans in to press his lips on the drops of salty liquid. "And I'm going to show you who you really belong with."

Baekhyun yelps when Chanyeol suddenly picks him up bridal style and throws him to the bed. The taller quickly crawls over him, caging him in his arms. There's a hungry look in Baekhyun's eyes that he's unaware of but he definitely feels it in his bones because fuck, he wants Chanyeol. It scares him so bad but he wants Chanyeol so much.

"You want this right?" Chanyeol asks as he viciously attacks the sensitive spot of his skin again. Baekhyun doesn't stop a slutty moan anymore as he clamps his legs around Chanyeol's waist and wraps his arms around his neck, clutching at his pale locks.

"Ah fuck, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cries out with a ragged voice. He desperately tugs Chanyeol's head back, and he succeeds when the man removes his lips.

"You're seriously not stopping me when you're already whining like a little bitch," Chanyeol spits at him angrily.

"Fuck, I'm not stopping you," Baekhyun says as he pulls Chanyeol close and finally crashes his lips against his.

Something inside Baekhyun explodes. He doesn't know if it was his heart or if it was his imaginary ovaries but goddammit, he feels numb all over except for his lips. Chanyeol bites into the soft flesh, making him whine. It was actually a ploy for Chanyeol to shove his sinful tongue deep into Baekhyun's mouth, tasting every corner. Chanyeol tasted like the strawberry-flavoured lollipop that he had been sucking on earlier along with something else that drives Baekhyun wild with need.

"Clothes off," Chanyeol grunts as he grasps the front of Baekhyun's shirt and rips it open, exposing smooth, tan skin.

"That cost me a lot, ah…" Baekhyun arches his back as Chanyeol runs his calloused hands across his chest.

"I'll buy you another one," Chanyeol husks as he leans down and licks at his skin. Baekhyun immediately heats up, wanting to explode right then and there. "I can't have you wearing anything that reminds you of anyone else," he mutters against his skin before proceeding to press feathery kisses on it.

"Hnggh…" Baekhyun bites his lip when Chanyeol takes one sensitive bud into his mouth.

"You like that?" Chanyeol utters, biting lightly into the little nub and sending sensations down the bottom's body.

"So much…" Baekhyun breathes, cradling Chanyeol's head as he brings his chest closer.

As Chanyeol switches to the other bud, he starts pushing off the rest of Baekhyun's suit. He detaches himself from Baekhyun to complete the task until he no longer had anything covering him. He leans away, licking his lips as he eyes the other with hungry eyes.

"Please don't stare at me," Baekhyun consciously says as he folds his limbs over his sensitive parts, but Chanyeol immediately catches on and pushes his limbs wide open for him. He doesn't miss the view of his hard cock, an angry shade of red and leaking with precome.

"You have the most beautiful body, Baekhyun," Chanyeol rasps, grazing his fingers over the inside of his thigh. Baekhyun brings his hand up to his mouth, biting into the back to stop himself from moaning at the soft touch.

"Y-You need to take off your clothes too…" Baekhyun shyly says before biting into his lip, embarrassed.

A seductive smile graces Chanyeol's features, amused at the other's thirst. He was learning quickly.

"How eager," he muses as he takes off his leather jacket and tosses it over his shoulders. He grabs the hem of his shirt then pulls it off.

Baekhyun's eyes widen when he sees the entirety of Chanyeol's torso.

"W-Wh-een?" Baekhyun stutters, completely turned on by the sight.

"I got my tattoos?" Chanyeol finished for him. "Well, I had them when I was sixteen."

"T-That's why you didn't strip in front of me…" Baekhyun mutters. "You kept them hidden…"

Chanyeol simply smirks, watching Baekhyun's eyes take in his body. The brunette reaches a hand out, his fingers grazing against hard muscle and inked porcelain skin. On Chanyeol's chest was an image of a fiery phoenix. Down his abs are a bunch of Latin words. There were tendrils of dark ink that peaked over his shoulders, so Baekhyun assumes there's more on his back.

"Your tattoos… Your whole self…" Baekhyun gulps down the anxiety forming in his throat as Chanyeol lowers himself over him. He gets distracted by the handsome man on top of him who looks so much like a god hovering over him just like that. He shakes the haze off his mind and continues, "W-Why did you hide yourself from me?"

"It's easy, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says. "I didn't want to scare you at first. I didn't want to show myself to you because  I didn't want you running away because really, you only see me as a nerdy friend. Nothing else. What will make you stay?"

Baekhyun wanted to answer that one so badly because for fucks sake, he has always loved Chanyeol as more than just a friend. It's his adoration for him that will make him stay forever,  but Baekhyun couldn't speak again.

"Cat got your tongue?" Chanyeol challenges. Baekhyun could only bite his lip. The taller man doesn't say anything else and simply sinks down again to create more lovebites over Baekhyun's skin.

The brunette's eyes roll to the back of his eyes when Chanyeol holds his thighs up and sucks on the sensitive skin inside. His fingers clench over the sheets as those hot lips take their time gracing them with their searing touches.

"Ah!" Baekhyun lurches upward and moans at the same time when he feels something wet and slick slide up his crack. He gambles his sanity and looks down, only to see Chanyeol staring at his most private parts with his tongue out.

"Fuck," Baekhyun mutters incredibly turned on.

"You're dripping," Chanyeol comments as he leans forward and licks up the liquid starting from the base of the shaft to the tip. Baekhyun doesn't restrain a bitchy whine, earning a devilish smile from the taller.

"Can't wait for fucking long, I'm going to prep you," Chanyeol announces as he gets off the bed. Those words have Baekhyun blushing. Baekhyun has always been conscious of his attraction for both men and women, so pleasuring himself through his prostate isn't really a new experience. But he never thought the day when it would be Chanyeol's fingers fingering him through his ass would finally come, and he's fucking excited.

Chanyeol goes back to the bed with the lube, now fully naked. Baekhyun stares at him, eyes moving to his cock that was standing proud and tall up against his belly. He's never seen Chanyeol in his naked glory ever since they've started going through puberty, and amazed was an understatement.

"Y-You're really blessed," Baekhyun boldly says, feeding Chanyeol's ego. "Will that even fit- ah…"

Chanyeol did not waste time and quickly pours the cold liquid down Baekhyun's heat, using too much. He puts it away for the mean time then suddenly slaps Baekhyun's ass, making the flesh jiggle at the impact.

"I've always thought you had a cute rear," Chanyeol chuckles. "All fours, baby."

Freaking hell, he called him baby.

The brunette obeys and goes into position, feeling vulnerable and exposed. He breathes heavily in anticipation as he feels Chanyeol kiss his flesh. He doesn't see it coming when one long digit finally slides into him, taking him by surprise.

"Relax for me," Chanyeol says in a smooth tone. "There you go… Fuck, you're so tight."

Baekhyun closes his eyes, clenching his fists tightly until they were pale and his nails are digging crescent-shaped patterns on his palms. The feeling was familiar yet strange, but more importantly, it feels good.

"More Chanyeol…" Baekhyun hears himself beg.

Chanyeol heeds him and inserts another finger. Baekhyun throws his ass back and as he does so, Chanyeol's fingertips hit that one special spot inside him that makes his back arch.

"Shit!" Baekhyun whimpers as he throws his head back, moving to fuck himself onto the fingers inside him.

"Byun Baekhyun you're so fucking hot," Chanyeol says, staring in awe as the hot hole takes him in, the walls clutching on to his fingers in an almost greedy way. He scissors the hole, stretching it wide enough to accomodate him later. "Who would have thought you could be this slutty? Taeyeon should see this."

"Don't," Baekhyun snaps through gritted teeth. "Don't… Don't mention her."

"Why? You still wrapped around her fingers?"

"This moment is between you and me," Baekhyun whispers. "Don't pull her between us."

Chanyeol doesn't reply. Instead, he takes out two fingers, making Baekhyun feel empty. He wiggles his butt impatiently, but before he could look over his shoulder, he feels three fingers plunge deep into him. Baekhyun jolts forward, not even given the chance to gasp because Chanyeols starts to immediately piston his fingers in and out of him.

"H-Holy shit!" Baekhyun screams, his voice echoing through the room. "Ch-Chanyeol! Stop! I'm going to come!"

"So? Then come."

Baekhyun cries silently, tears in his eyes. He chokes back a sob as the pleasure ripples through his body, knees weak and arms barely supporting himself.

"Please… I want to come with you inside me…" he whimpers, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning too much like a bitch in heat.

"Come again?" Chanyeol mockingly asks as he fastens his ministrations in an impossibly fast pace.

"I want your fucking cock!" Baekhyun screams before biting into a pillow.

"Cockslut," Chanyeol snickers as he takes his fingers out. He grabs Baekhyun by the waist and flips him over so that he's lying on his back again.

Baekhyun turns a deep cherry shade as he looks up at Chanyeol. He looks like a freaking god on top of him, so handsome and so mysterious. Tears start to fall down his cheeks again with Chanyeol soullessly staring at him.

A gasp rips out of Baekhyun's throat when Chanyeol slowly thrusts himself into him, the length slowly stuffing him up and filling him to the brim. Baekhyun pulls the man against his chest and clutches tightly on those white locks like it was his only grip on his sanity.

Baekhyun pants, feeling so full as Chanyeol stays still inside him for a minute. It was painful, so painful because this was his first time. But damn, the pain was worth it because he has never felt so complete. He was one with Chanyeol, his Chanyeol.

"You're probably terrified of me now, right?" Chanyeol whispers, leaning away as he reaches out to cup the other's face, wiping off a tear that was running down his chubby cheek. "You're going to leave once everything is over. But really I'd be lying if I tell you that I'm not hoping you won't." For the first time tonight, Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Chanyeol, his Chanyeol, in those beautiful eyes.

"Then tell me more of your secrets," Baekhyun whispers back. "I'll stay if you tell me everything there is for you to hide."

Chanyeol smirks as he suddenly thrusts. Baekhyun's mouth shoots open, the movement causing him both pain and pleasure.

"There's two secrets," Chanyeol says as he slowly slides out.

"One," Baekhyun moans out loud as Chanyeol sharply thrusts into him, making it hard for him to focus. "Is that I'm not everything that meets the eye. Sure, I'm Chanyeol your nerdy bestfriend, but there's more to me than just that."

Chanyeol's hips start to move in a moderate pace. The two of them release groans of pleasure, blending in with the sound of the bed creaking, skin slapping against skin and the liquid inside Baekhyun sloshing obscenely as his cock pushes in and out of him.

"I like books, video games, idol groups, but what you don't know is that I like tattoos, I like motorbikes, I like men and I like fucking rough and hard."

Chanyeol suddenly switches their positions, with Baekhyun on top. He screams, crazed and out of his mind as he feels the long dick stab him even deeper, forming a bulge in his belly where the tip is.

"Chanyeol, fuck!" Baekhyun cries out loud as he takes hold of his wide hip and starts to pound into him in a godly pace, pushing him down on his length as he thrusts upward. A high-pitched moan leaves his mouth when Chanyeol effortlessly hits his prostate, pressing at it harshly. He couldn't bear the thrusts attacking him, so he simply falls on to Chanyeol's chest, sobbing as he takes it all in, the corner of his lips dripping with saliva. His mind's delirious, there's words spilling out of his lips but they were incomprehensible except for Chanyeol's name, as if it was some sort of mantra that would bring Baekhyun more of the pleasure that he has come to grow addicted of.

Whenever he looks at his best friend Chanyeol, he would always think of his tall form cuddled up in fluffy covers with his cat in his arms. But right after this, whenever he looks at Chanyeol whose true colors appeared to Baekhyun, he'd think of his huge cock ramming into his tight little cunt.

"And two," Chanyeol rasps. He then rolls them over, with Baekhyun back underneath him. The bottom could barely open his eyes, already exhausted and spent. He lets out a lewd moan as Chanyeol starts a slow rhythm, giving Baekhyun the chance to relinquish the feeling of every single delicious thrust, to truly savor the feel of every vein and fold of Chanyeol's cock dragging across his velvety walls.

"Is that I'm fucking in love with you."

Baekhyun gurgles as Chanyeol throws his leg over one shoulder then starts to fuck him thoroughly and even more harshly. His vocals rip through the room as Chanyeol attacks his prostate, giving it the abuse it oh so deserves so much. Baekhyun arches, limbs folding around the other as his nails make long, red marks across Chanyeol's broad back. Chanyeol's ripping him in two but he doesn't care anymore. He finally heard him say those words that he's been dying to hear. He can fuck his brains out for all he cares.

"But fuck you, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol angrily says as he pulls himself away from the brunette. He then manhandles him into all fours then doesn't waste time in thrusting into the tight heat again. Baekhyun doesn't last long. His arms and legs gave way and he falls flat on the mattress. Chanyeol drapes himself over him and continues ramming into him. The position makes Baekhyun feel his cock even more deeper and it was driving him crazy, pushing him to the edge of his wits.

"You never look at me any more than just a friend," Chanyeol says as he bites into his shoulder harshly. "You treat me like a child and you go canoodling with your boyfriends and girlfriends right in front of me. You irritate me so much. So many times I wanted to bang you up the wall and force you to look at me as a man. And now, odds are in my favor and take this all fucking in. Feel my frustrations and choke on it."

Baekhyun moans like a bitch in heat he feels Chanyeol's large hand slap his ass cheek. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. It stings. His hand probably left a mark, but Baekhyun doesn't care.

"I'll show you. Let my cock engrave it into your ass, your heart, your brain, your body and your soul that Park Chanyeol is not just someone to take lightly. He's the only one who can fuck you like this. Worship your body like this. Mess you up like this. Touch you in ways you never imagined. Treat you like you're a good boy and an animal at the same time."

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun's chin and turns his head to face him. The look on his face was pure porn - droopy, lustful eyes, red cheeks, puffy lips, saliva dripping at the corners and tongue lolling out. It was the most erotic sight that he's seen in his life.

Staring into his eyes with hard, passionate orbs, Chanyeol growls, "This will teach you that you belong with me and with no one else."

Baekhyun cries as Chanyeol suddenly pulls him up to his knees, his back crashing against chest. He supports him by wrapping his arms around his waist and beds him viciously, pushing into his prostate like he was pushing him off the cliff of sanity. Slick bodies move against each other as skin slap together, liquids sloshing, mouths dance against one another, and pleasured groans and moans blend to create an obscene orchestra.

The brunette feels heat pooling in his stomach. He continues releasing series of moans, voice shaking as he jolts forward at Chanyeol's rapid movements. He pants as he feels his cock twitching.

"Chanyeol, I'm coming!" Baekhyun cries. "Ah, Chanyeol… Oh my god…"

The taller reaches around to wrap his hand around Baekhyun's cock. A scream echoes across the room as he finally comes, spilling healthy strings of come into the air and onto the sheets. His eyes roll back into his head, eyesight blocked with white as he purrs to the euphoria of his orgasm.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol keeps on thrusting. Baekhyun takes it, moaning sluttily and crying due to overstimulation. Chanyeol's movements turn even more erratic. He bites into Baekhyun's skin as he finally comes thickly into Baekhyun, filling him to the brim while more drip into the bed sheets.

 

* * *

 

It was already morning when Baekhyun woke up. He moves, groaning when he feels the soreness of his body attacking him. He attempts to sit up, but ends up flopping back onto the bed with a dejected groan.

As he stares on to the ceiling, Baekhyun's mind is flooded once more with the happenings from last night. Thinking about it now, he couldn't believe that everything actually happened. If it wasn't for the soreness of his body, Baekhyun would have dismissed it all as the result of his overly-hyperactive imagination and his longing for his best friend.

Best friend.

Can Baekhyun just call Chanyeol best friend after everything? And more importantly, what will happen between them now?

The door suddenly swings open. Baekhyun looks up and feels relief when he sees Chanyeol enter the room. He was in best friend mode, his white hair down into bangs that framed his pretty face adoringly along with the glasses. He was wearing an oversized white shirt and jeans.

Baekhyun's heart starts to race.

"Good morning," Chanyeol says in his familiar gentle tone as he sits on the edge of the bed. He reaches out, placing a hand on Baekhyun's mop of brown locks before leaning down to press a tender kiss on his forehead that has his face turning a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry, I was too rough," Chanyeol smiles sincerely. "You can't run off because of the soreness."

Baekhyun feels his eyes starting to water, so he looks away and purses his lips together. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he didn't completely know Chanyeol before last night, and whatever he had discovered was a bit hard to swallow still.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, his voice scratchy from screaming so much last night and he blushes even more deeply in embarrassment. "I'm still scared and still not completely coming around with whatever you revealed to me last night but… but I won't leave you. I won't run away."

"But why?" Chanyeol asks in a hushed voice. "You have no reason to. We can't be best friends after what happened last night, right?"

"We can't, but we can be more."

The white-haired boy raises an eyebrow. "Why? You don't feel that way towards me."

Baekhyun sighs. He pushes himself up, grunting a bit at the pain but it unfortunately subsided once he was up in a sitting position. Reaching out, he cups Chanyeol's face and caresses his cheek with a dainty thumb.

With a soft smile  he says, "You said it yourself, right? You don't completely know anyone. I don't completely know you, nor do you completely know me. Want me to share a secret of mine to you, too?"

Chanyeol looks a bit unsure, but he nods. Baekhyun ushers him to lean in, which he does.

The brunette cups a hand near his mouth and whispers, _"I love you for such a long time now."_

A bewildered expression is on Chanyeol's face as he stares at Baekhyun who was smiling prettily at him, rectangular smile reaching up his crescented eye, making Chanyeol's elfish ears red and he was rendered speechless.

Baekhyun decides to say something.

"I didn't think you swayed that way you know," he starts. "You were the reason why I realized I may be attracted to men too. But I never got the courage to ask you, and I was scared that if I confessed, things wouldn't be the same if you rejected me." Baekhyun giggles as he fidgets with his fingers. "Hearing those words from you last night though… I thought I'd die with how my heart was pounding so fast."

Chanyeol's still strangely quiet.

Worried, Baekhyun peeks down. "Hey, you alright?"

The white-haired male suddenly grabs him by the shoulders. Baekhyun yelps as he finds himself being pushed down on the bed again with Chanyeol hovering on top of him.

"Why the hell are you so cute?" Chanyeol groans. "You make me wanna lose control."

Baekhyun chuckles as he reaches out. He grips the handles of Chanyeol's glasses and slowly takes them off.

"Why don't you?" the brunette challenges as he puts his glasses away.

"You're sore," Chanyeol scrunches his eyebrows.

"Hmm, true," Baekhyun hums. He suddenly wraps his limbs around Chanyeol's body, earning a gasp from the male on top as he pulls him down then rolls over until Baekhyun was straddling him.

"Then let's cuddle," he says gleefully as sinks down to kiss Chanyeol full on the lips.

The latter groans as he tries to push Baekhyun away, but the brunette persists.

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol says in between kisses. "You're- mmm- still- naked- fuck! I'm- mmm- gonna- mmm- pop- mmm- a- mmm- boner!"

Baekhyun could only laugh as he finally lets go of Chanyeol, who sighs in relief. He rolls over to the side, slinging his arm and leg over the taller before covering themselves with the sheets.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Maybe I love you more."

 


End file.
